Russian God
by rawrful-lion
Summary: One shot. Practice is suspended during summer break Rose misses Dimitri. She takes it into her own hands to see him again in the middle of the night.


I gasped awake, the longing feeling of seeing Dimitri's face in my dream still with me, tugging at my chest. Even my subconscious wanted to see him again. It being summer holidays, there were no classes and therefore no practices with Dimitri. Usually, they would have enforced them on me, even though it was suppose to be a "break" but Dimitri convinced them that I had indeed improved my skills and didn't require classes during the summer and deserved a break.

As much as it hurt having him vouch for me to _not_ see me every morning, I felt a certain bit of happiness that he thought I was getting pretty badass. But that feeling quickly diminished when I realized I wasn't going to be seeing much of him. All he does is keep watch on the non-existent Strigoi that surround our school.

Flipping the covers off me, I threw my legs over the edge, stood up quickly, and looked out my window, squinting at the sudden brightness. I surveyed the ground, making sure there were no Guardians watching my window. After all the times I'd broken out, you'd think they would have one but no, it was all clear.

I quickly pulled on a pair of shoes, pulled my hair up into a rough and messy bun that clearly said "yeah I'm rushed. I don't care what my hair looks like right now as long as I can get away with it" and slid my window open. One last look at the grounds told that there still wasn't anyone around and so I ninja jumped to the ground, bending my knees and rolling onto my right shoulder to help ease the impact. As soon as I was on my feet again, I took off running into the trees to give me cover as I spotted for the window I was desperate to climb. Really, I only wanted to glimpse him, the dream Dimitri bringing forth the fact that I couldn't quite remember the exact planes of his face, the way his eyes shined when he thought I was amusing, even if he didn't show me that beautiful and rare smile.

I saw the building, counted the windows from the left and smiled. There. The blinds were closed but I hoped that meant he was sleeping and not on guard duty. It would be a total waste of energy if I came up to his room just to see an empty bed. No, it wouldn't be a waste. I'd at least get the thrill of being in his room and get the wonderful scent of his aftershave.

I gave a quick look through the trees and watched for the slightest movement, listened for the slightest sound and, coming up empty, sprinted to the drainpipe that went past his window. I knew from experience that these things were hardcore here, easily able to take on my weight. I strongly don't recommend you do this at home. I grasped onto it, pulling myself up so I could get my feet to grip long enough for me to grab onto a windowsill. Once on, I jumped back onto the drainpipe, higher than I was before. Just because I could climb it, didn't mean it was easy. I preferred the whole jumping from sill to pipe from sill to pipe. Made me feel more ninja. Mind you, I only made it past 3 sills before my name was shouted, causing my heart to jump out of chest from both fear of just being caught and then the recognition of the voice. I slowly turned my head around, peeking past my shoulder, to find a very angry Russian god.

I timidly slid down the drainpipe I was currently holding onto until I came face to face with the gorgeous face of Dimitri Belikov. "Uh, hey, Comrade."

He took a deep breathe. "Rose," he growled softly, "what were to doing climbing a drainpipe. Especially the drainpipe of the Guardians quarters?"

"Uhh, I came to see you?" It came out more like a question than I meant it to. Though I was telling the truth it didn't sound as badass as I had originally wanted it to.

The angry expression on his face softened. "Why did you have to attempt to break into my room to achieve that? You could have easily come seen me during one of my breaks."

"But you're no fun on duty." I wasn't about to let on that I hadn't actually thought of that and that what I wanted wasn't going to be achieved under the eyes of others.

One corner of his mouth twitched, like he could read my mind and knew exactly what I was thinking. "Oh, Roza." My stomach flip-flopped at my Russian name. "If I had been in my room you know I'd have had to kick you out before that could happen. It's one thing in the gym, other in my bedroom."

I gave him a sly smile. "So, since we're not in your bedroom…"

He gave me a full-fledged smile. "Hmm, you make a good point," and he leaned down toward me. I met him halfway, standing on my tiptoes to reach him, and almost melted as his lips pressed against mine, caressing them softly. No dream could ever fully give justice to kissing my Russian God.

**This is my first fanfiction, therefore my first one-shot, so I'd love reviews with constructive critisim. Of course, kind comments are just as welcome :)**


End file.
